goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Duncan
PP "PJ" Darth Duncan (born Potty John Duncan) is a cool confident adult."Can You Keep a Secret?"He is the oldest child in the Duncan family. He is portrayed by Jason Dolley. Personality PJ is comonly portrayed as airheaded, naive and somewhat dumb. As well as childish and clueless. However he is at the same time, friendly, generous and kindhearted. He also showed many momments of creativity, resourcefulness, cunning and inteligence, implying he has a lack of intrest and effot, rather than being genuinly slow witted. As he got older, he became more inteligent, responsible and mature. PJ rarely gets annoyed or agrivated, although he will get angry if pushed to his limit, he is also hurt when ever he feels he has been wronged, expecially by his family. He also prefers to solve his problems by talking them out, or by subtly trickery (which often doesn't work). He can also be the voice of reason to others. PJ used to work at Kwikki Chikki. He owns his own band called "PJ and the Vibe" with his best friend Emmett. PJ worries that someday he will end up looking like his dad and the band wont continue . PJ has lived in the city of Denver, Colorado, since he was born. PJ has sat in the same chairs at the hospital in the delivery room three times, respectively, for the births of Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie ("Charlie is 1"). PJ graduated high school but, we did not learn what college he’s going to be attending ("Name That Baby"). He will go to college. Overall, he is a compassionate, fun loving guy with a good heart. PJ did go to a fake college from his old job, Kwikki Chikki (Kwikki Chikki University). In Baby Steps, PJ moves in with Emmett. Skills PJ is shown to be a gifted cook (Return to Super Adventure Land, Its a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving) able to cook many complicated dishes on his first try. His family prefers his cooking to his mothers (although admitadly she is a awful cook). He can also play a guitar and sing quite well. PJ is also shown to be very good at consuling others (Story Time) as he helped a family work through there problems. He seems to have a natural apptitude for problem solving, as he comonly talks his way out of situations. Relationships Teddy Duncan PJ and Teddy fight but they always work it out. They however, secretly love each other as sibling's'.. '' Teddy And PJ always Takes Turns on Taking Care of Charlie'' Bob Duncan Bob is PJ's dad and they love each other very much. Despite this however, PJ seems to be nervous spending time with him. When Bob asked if PJ is ready to have fun, PJ looks down as he has to go fishing with his dad ("Charlie is 1"). PJ can also be mad at Bob for his birth certificate, where his name is revealed as 'Potty John' ("Can You Keep a Secret?"), or when Bob refers to him as 'the nice one' ("Appy Days"). Charlie Duncan PJ loves Charlie, but uses her in his scams to get girls ("Something's Fishy"), money ("Kit and Kaboodle") and when lying to his parents. His scams usually work except for the ones where he lies to his parents because Charlie is bad under pressure. Charlie loves PJ has said so. She apologized to PJ when he said that she is terrible under pressure. PJ doesn't mind babysitting Charlie, but can be very irresponsible at times. He took the wrong baby home from the park after flirting with Emma at the park ("Baby Come Back"). Amy Duncan Although he doesn't show it, PJ loves Amy and cares for her deeply. Like Teddy and Gabe, he thinks she is so uncool and lame but he has lied to protect her feelings throughout the series. Gabe Duncan PJ and Gabe are in a semi-neutral relationship. Gabe uses PJ's stupidity to his advantage, usually so he can get money or to mess with Mrs. Dabney. Despite this the two hang out a lot, and PJ seems to be closest Ducan to Gabe. Emmett Heglin Emmett is PJ's best friend, he also has a crush on Teddy Ducan and says they are Together but Teddy doesn't like him. Also, he's in band with PJ. And when PJ moved out, he lived with Emmett. Skyler When practicing for the battle of the bands, Skyler's and PJ's eyes met and it was love at first sight. They took pictures together in a photo booth and gets Teddy mad because her best friend is a girlfriend to her brother. Both Skyler and PJ seem they don't get a lot of things. Teddy had an idea and gave those two a look. PJ says she only gets that look whenever she has an idea and after that he said that he never gets that look, judging the fact that he's stupid and Skyler agreed that she also doesn't get that look either ("Battle of the Bands"). On Skyler and PJ's One-Week-Aniversery, Skyler writes PJ a poem that doesn't rhyme because she says it was too difficult for her. PJ gives her a necklace with a piece of churro because that was the last bite of the first snack they shared. Unfortunately, Skyler's ex-boyfriend Brock kept texting her. Brock texted Teddy to go out with him ("Teddy's Bear"). Skyler moves to New York because of her father's job. PJ was heartbroken so he moved to New York with Skyler. He got a job at Wall St. Subway singing and playing his guitar. Unfortunately, PJ broke up with her because Bob persuaded him to move back to Denver. He said if Skyler really loves him she will return to Denver to be with him ("PJ in the City") but PJ will always love Skyler. Background Information *PJ's birth name was supposed to be Patrick John. He's named after his great grandfather Patrick John Duncan. Bob messed up his birth certificate the day he was born and wrote Potty John instead of Patrick John. When Bob tried to fix the mistake, he messed up the birth certificate again and wrote PP Duncan instead of PJ Duncan ("Can You Keep a Secret?"). *He can put on a realistic stereotypical British accent ("Meet the Parents") and a German accent ("Charlie Shakes It Up!"). *According to Amy, PJ's middle name is Darth after Darth Vader (Special Delivery). *PJ is allergic to shellfish ("PJ in the City"). *In a Special Delivery interview, Jason Dolley revealed that later in Season 3, he moves out of the Duncan house because it is too chaotic. He moves into an apartment with Emmett (Baby Steps). *Even though PJ said he grew up, he still acted immature. PJ's ringtone is The Gurgles' theme song (Baby Steps). *PJ is a lot like Max from Wizards of Waverly Place, but he doesn't confuse people as much. Teddy,his younger sister, is a lot like Justin because she gets good grades but she isn't as smart. *He's Amy's favorite child (A Duncan Christmas). *There have been some conflicts between his age due to his staying he had repeated kindergarden for a few years in Baby's new Shoes. However that was only in a dream, and dreams don't always follow from real life. *He is in a music band called the PJ & the Vibe. Gallery References Category:Duncan Family Category:Teens Category:Characters - Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Bob Duncan